Patch 1.07 (Diablo II)
Patch 1.07, released summer of 2001. Changes Skill Balance Changes Paladin *In expansion games, Blessed Hammer/Concentration combination imbalance has been corrected. *In non-expansion games, the Blessed Hammer/Concentration combination remains the same. *Zeal is now limited to 5 swings and gives an increased percentage to Attack Rating. *Fixed display for Vengeance's damage to reflect its actual damage. *Salvation resistance increased. *Increased damage for . *Decreased the length of time that Converted monsters fight for you. *Increased the damage per level for Sanctuary. *Increased the Smite damage for Holy Shield. *Increased resistance bonus for Resist Fire, Resist Cold, Resist Lightning, and Salvation. *Increased the Mana regeneration rate for Meditation. *Added melee lightning damage to Holy Shock. *Added melee damage to undead to Sanctuary. *Allowed Conviction to reduce an enemy's resistance to a negative value. *Increased the player's resistance penalty for Conviction. *Added a damage bonus to Fanaticism. *In expansion games, is now properly modified by weapon speed. *In non-expansion games, Whirlwind remains the same. * , Double Swing, and Double Throw are now properly modified by weapon speed. *Added damage bonuses to Concentrate and Frenzy. *Frenzy now increases in attack speed as more monsters are hit. *Increased the damage bonus on Berserk. *Changed Battle Orders bonus to increase by 3% per level at all levels. *Increased the damage of . Amazon * has a greater range. * and Jab are now properly modified by weapon speed. *Impale increases damage with level and decreases the chance to lose durability. *Fend is now uninterruptible and does more damage. Sorceress *Increased the damage of . *Lightning Mastery now affects electrical damage rather than decreasing the Mana cost of those skills. *Added a casting timer to , , Blizzard, Frozen Orb, and Hydra and commensurately increased their damage to prevent a drop in frame rate, while maintaining the same overall balance. *Decreased the Mana cost for Enchant and increased its bonus to fire damage. *The damage inflicted by most skills over level 8 has been increased. Necromancer *Enhanced the damage and decreased duration for Poison Dagger, Poison Explosion and Poison Nova. *Increased duration and adjusted radius for Decrepify. *Fixed Iron Maiden+Blood Golem bug and increased the Blood Golem's Life stealing. Major Bugs *Fixed a bug with Paladin skills and party/hostility on the borders of town. *Fixed a bug that allowed a Necromancer to summon more than one Golem at a time. *Player can no longer steal Life/Mana from inanimate objects. *Fire Mastery now correctly increases damage to the Hydra skill. *Fixed a bug that occasionally prevented Hirelings from dying along with the player. *Fixed the double-draw bug in some skill effects, including Blizzard, to improve frame rate. *Fixed the updating of the summonables' health bar on their icons. *Fixed a bug with left-hand swinging on the right-hand spell selection side. *Fixed the pop-up description for . *Fixed the overlapping of the character name and level name in the party screen. *Fixed bug with Masteries. Modifications *Gambling prices are now based on the character level. *Sets and Uniques can no longer be gambled for. *Boss monsters now do 30% less damage to Hirelings and minions than before. *Monsters now display if they are Undead or Demon, when highlighted. If nothing is listed, they are an "Animal" type. *General levels for monsters in and difficulty have been adjusted. *Maximum monster level is now level 70 in Nightmare and level 90 in Hell. *Monsters in Nightmare/Hell difficulty, have higher Resistances, Hit Points, and lower Attack Ratings than before. *Poison Damage attacks from Monsters, do more damage than before. *Mana and Life stealing effects are reduced by half in Nightmare and Hell. *Retrieving your corpse where it died in Nightmare and Hell restores 50% of any experience lost at death. *Adjusted the stocking of vendor inventories based on difficulty level. *Adjusted how Hirelings gain experience. *Adjusted how Hirelings react to missiles. *Adjusted Hireling resistances. *Increased the amount of Gold a character can hold in the Stash. *Increased the power of all Gems/Skulls and added level requirements. *Increased the power of all Throwing Potions and added level requirements. *Increased the resistance penalty in Nightmare difficulty to -40 and Hell difficulty to -100. *Sounds for Gems in inventory have changed. *Looting corpses is available only in Hardcore games. *In multi-player, you may only go hostile once per minute with each other player in your game. *New Party Experience Bonus to players in a Party in multiplayer. *Crystal Swords have an increased durability. *Scepter class items have increased damage. Improvements *Holding down SHIFT and RIGHT-Clicking, when buying health potions, auto-fills any empty slots in the belt. This applies to buying scrolls of Town Portal and Identify scrolls too. *Holding down SHIFT and LEFT-Clicking on health potions in inventory, will auto-move them to the appropriate column in your belt. *Added a new 'Repair All' button for equipped items at the blacksmith in each Act. *New Auto-Map functionality. Players can adjust the size of the Auto-Map in the "Auto-Map Options" menu, switching to the new "Mini-Map". *Up to 8 "Hotkeys" are available to assign skills to now. *Improved the displays for character status screens. :* Total blocking % is now shown and is a related to a player's level and dexterity. :* Chance to Hit and Defense against last monster fought is now shown. :* Maximum Resistances are now shown in Gold color. :* Elemental damage only items, display colors for elemental type damage. *Wells now heal hirelings. *Removed collisions for players with pets. *Pets health will scale up accordingly in Nightmare and Hell difficulty. Attention *Player can no longer steal Life/Mana from certain monster types. *Names of pre-existing Rare Items have changed. However, the item properties have not. *The maximum damage of Enhanced Damage items may change 1-3 points. *The damage of many items has been increased. *Items with one or two sockets may gain an additional socket. *After patching, newly discovered Set and Unique items will have additional level requirements. *Level requirements have not changed for Classic Set items (those discovered in the original Diablo II). Summary Category:Diablo II Patches